I'll Be There For You
by purplebunny94
Summary: For some unknown reason I woke up at 6am... It wasn't until I heard the groan of pain through the wall I realised why exactly. Basically Dan is sick and Phil as always is there to look after him. Poorly Dan/Caring Phil. Implied Phan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil (obviously) and do not imply Phan is canon.**

Phil POV

For some unknown reason I woke up at 6am... It wasn't until I heard the groan of pain through the wall I realised why exactly. Dan hadn't been feeling one hundred percent since the radio show on Sunday but as far as we were both aware it was simply just a stomach bug or the worst case scenario food poisoning from the leftover pizza he had eaten the previous day. This groan though sounded much worse than the stomach pain he had when I left him sitting on Tumblr to go to bed.

Getting out of bed and pulling a t-shirt on over my naked chest I made my way to Dan's room. Knocking on his door and calling out to him to warn him of the incoming intruder I opened the door into his bedroom which was bathed in the light of the rising sun. There curled up on himself – as much as a man of his height can – in the centre of his bed clad only in a pair of boxers lay Dan. Fever was apparent from the way his fringe stuck to his forehead and a tell tale grimace of pain plastered onto his face showing me just how much pain he was in. As I moved further into his room the unmistakeable stench of vomit hit my nose and a bowl he had more than likely moved from the kitchen came into view. It was this little detail that made me realise just how ill he actually was. This was Dan who preferred to more or less sleep on the floor of our bathroom any time he couldn't keep the contents of his stomach down, lying in bed with a bowl he had filled almost half way with vomit.

'Phil, I don't feel so great' he practically whimpered.

'You look like death caught a fever buddy'

'I felt fine earlier though. It was the first time in three days I wasn't in any pain but now... now it's worse than it was before'

'Wait... you've been in pain since Sunday?'

'Yes, my lower right stomach but other than that I felt fine... I didn't want to worry anyone so it was easier not to say anything'

'Right... and now it's worse than before'

'So much. My whole stomach burns, I think I've got a pretty high fever and despite not eating in close to twenty four hours I keep wanting to throw up'

'Ok... You're not getting out of this; we're going to A&E it sounds like something my brother had when we were younger and if it is it has to be dealt with as soon as possible. I'll take the bowl and clean it out – which I will be seeking revenge for when you are better. Are you able to stand and put a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms or something on?'

'Think so' was heard within a groan of pain as he moved out of the ball he had curled himself into and off his bed.

Leaving the room to clean the bowl he had been using I heard further groans and a few curses as he what I assumed got dressed so I could take him to the hospital. Emptying the contents from the bowl into the toilet and rising it out with water and bleach to disinfect - it just in-case it was needed for our journey – before calling a taxi and getting dressed myself. Picking up my wallet and phone I headed back through to Dan's room to see him dressed but bent over double struggling to put shoes on.

'You needing some help there' I ask him

'Please my stomach kills me every time I bend over' he winced.

Just as I finished helping him put his shoes on there was a tell tale honk of the taxi signalling its arrival. Grabbing Dan's wallet and phone and placing them in my pockets along with my own I followed Dan out of his room, helped him down the first flight of stairs as it pained him to walk, picked up a set of house keys and the bowl Dan had been using earlier and headed down the final two sets of stairs with Dan firmly attached to my shoulder. Making sure Dan was in the taxi with the bowl before locking the front door and sitting beside my poorly friend and instructing the driver to the closest hospital less than a mile away from our flat, I sat back and observed the ever growing grimace of pain on Dan's face – the arrival at the hospital couldn't come sooner.

After what seemed to be the longest ten minutes ever we finally arrived at the A&E department. Dan had spent the whole journey gagging unable to bring anything up and was feeling worse than when we had left the flat. Paying the driver and helping Dan both out the taxi and into the hospital I couldn't shake that sinking feeling that he was feeling worse than he was letting on. For 7am on a Thursday morning the A&E department was surprisingly busy but as we signed in with the nurses at reception after giving all the information that was needed we were told given Dan's symptoms it wouldn't be long before he was called back.

Dan POV

I couldn't believe how poorly I was feeling, my stomach ached with every movement, the t-shirt I put on less than an hour ago clung to my skin drenched in sweat and despite feeling nauseous there was nothing left in my stomach to bring up. We had been sitting in the waiting room for just over ten minutes when a nurse called me back to have my vitals taken before I could see a doctor. As I walked out of the waiting room supported by Phil still clutching the bowl we had brought from the house, I could hear grumbles from other patients who couldn't believe I was being seen before them but also sympathy from others who seemed to understand how ill I felt. We were lead behind some curtains where I was asked to change into a gown which turned out to be a lot harder than anticipated due to the fact the smallest movement caused pain. Once I was sorted and curled up in the only position it didn't hurt, the nurse reappeared to take my vitals, place an IV line to replace lost fluid and take bloods for testing. My symptoms were taken again and we were asked to wait for the doctor who would be in soon. From the position I was lying in I could see the look of worry on Phil's face.

'Phil' I called out to him 'It's going to be alright. It'll just be an infection or something, they'll give me antibiotics and we'll be able to go home'.

'Dan, even you know it's something more than a slight infection. You're in too much pain for it to be that'

The room fell silent again with the only noise being our breathing until a doctor walked through the curtains holding a chart closely followed a nurse we hadn't seen yet.

'Hello Mr Howell, I've looked over your symptoms, pain levels and had your blood results back which indicate an infection. We have an idea what may be wrong but before we make treatment decisions there is a couple of tests I would like to try out. First I want to have a feel of your tummy as that's where the pain is, if you don't mind lying on your back'

Another stabbing pain shot through my stomach as I rolled from my side onto my back this time it came out as more of a scream than a groan shocking both Phil and the doctor. As soon as I was on my back and the bed had been lowered so I was flat the doctor who had donned a pair of gloves began to press firmly but carefully on my already aching stomach. Every time moved his hands I wanted to scream a little more but watching his face even from the first touch I knew it was more than just an infection. The final straw though was reached when he slowly but surely pressed on the right side of my stomach. If the pressure of him pressing down wasn't painful enough it was coupled with what felt like something tearing through my intestines as soon as his hand was released leading to my right leg shooting up as a reflex action and more or less knocking the glasses off the doctors face. I could hear a noise similar to what I imagine a dying animal would sound like standing out from the rest of the noise from a busy A&E and felt sorry for the person who was making it until moments later it clicked that I was the one making the noise. Within seconds of my reaction Phil was standing at the side of the hospital bed running his hands through my sweaty hair.

'Breathe slowly Dan, just breath slowly. It will all be ok'

In all honesty in that moment I hoped he was right my body no longer felt human with pain and nausea seemingly haven taken its place.

'Right Mr Howell, I suspect you have appendicitis that has unfortunately led to a rupture. As CT is backed up and you are beginning to show signs of acute peritonitis I want to conduct an ultrasound – it will unfortunately cause more pain but as soon as we have a confirmed diagnosis we can administer pain medication. If the final diagnosis is what we suspect we will start antibiotics through your IV immediately, request a surgical consult and hopefully have you in surgery by mid-morning. If not we'll go from there' explain the doctor.

It took a while for my brain to compute what the doctor had just informed me – suspected appendicitis that has probably led to acute peritonitis even I with the least medical knowledge known to man knew that that was good in fact it was very bad. I was knocked from my daydream like state by an extremely cold gel being applied to my fever ridden stomach before the pressure of a transducer moving around as the doctor went about looking for the source of my pain. Each movement of the transducer sent another wave of pain through my stomach and another groan of pain out of my mouth. I averted my eyes from watching the doctor's face which was looking ever more concerned to Phil's as he stood by my bedside hand still running through my hobbit hair. Watching Phil has never failed to calm me whether it was as he slept or as he sat on the sofa reading replies from fans on twitter there was just something as soppy as it sounds I am extremely lucky to have him. I had somehow forgotten the pain and was drifting off to sleep when I was rudely shaken awake by Phil. I was told that yes I did in fact have appendicitis with acute peritonitis and due to the build up of fluid in my belly surgery was a priority which was where I was headed within hopefully the next hour. Time seemed to speed up as soon as a diagnosis was made and before I knew it pain medication had been administered; cocktails of antibiotics were slowly dripping into my body; a pulse oximeter, blood pressure cuff and an ECG machine were attached to me and both a general surgeon and anaesthetist were on their way to see me. Forms were signed; surgery was explained - which much to my disappointment may have led to what the surgeon referred to as a lower midline incision or as I took it a massive scar below my belly button to an area that only a certain boyfriend was allowed access to. I think that scared me more than the fact I had a serious infection threatening to invade my blood stream and potentially kill me. The other thing that bothered me was the estimated length of stay in hospital which was currently sitting at a week but could potentially be up to two weeks if not even longer. My fans would be asking where I was and there was a radio show to run I could not possibly miss that. Voicing my thoughts to Phil he promised that he would look after everything and my only worry was to get better. Not long after that he was taken away from me as I was transported to the operating theatre. I don't remember much about the journey other than the lights periodically flashing past and the uneventful lift ride. It seemed that no time at all had passed before the gurney stopped and various different hands were lifting the sheet underneath me and transferring me onto a table. A mask providing pure oxygen was placed over my face, a new IV line stared and a milk white drug was pushed into my hand before darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly shorter than the last chapter and thank you for the follows and reviews ****. As with last time this is entirely fictional and as far as I'm aware Phan is not canon. **

Phil POV

The hour and a half it took from Dan's admittance to being taken off to surgery seemed to drag on forever. I hated seeing him in so much pain, curled in on himself in an attempt to relive it. Then more pain was caused making him flinch and cry out like a dying animal tearing my heart in two but I had to be brave for him like he said he'd be for me before we had even met. This time though it was me comforting him when the majority of the time - despite being four and a half years my junior – it was the other way round. Every time I worried about the radio show or something the phandom were saying even when the milk incident happened a month or so back he was there telling me it was going to be fine and not to worry. It didn't feel uncomfortable or weird it was just different Dan liked to deal with stuff on his own in fact I could only think of three times in the whole time we'd known each other - the days before and after his surgery in 2010, the existential crisis he went through whilst dropping out of university and throughout the hospital stay he had a couple of months back. Running a hand repeatedly through his hair as the doctor explained potential surgery I could see the look of worry form on Dan's face as he tried to take in what the doctor was saying and the same look turn into surprise as he was knocked from his thoughts by the coolness of the gel used for an ultrasound. Continuing to stroke his hair to distract him from the pain, I watched his face slowly relax as he started to doze off to sleep. I felt awful when I had to wake him so he could know what was going on. The final diagnosis was acute appendicitis that had unfortunately ruptured and caused acute peritonitis aka an infection in the membrane that holds everything in the stomach together. He was headed up to surgery as soon as they could get him in to clear out the infection and stop it from spreading throughout his body. Essentially they were hoping to do the procedure the way a traditional appendectomy was preformed through an incision on his right side just slightly longer but if they got in there and the infection had spread more than expected the incision might have to run from his bellybutton to the bottom of his abdomen. Safe to say Dan wasn't too impressed with that because quote 'it goes too close to my penis'. After a chat about how he didn't need to worry about the phandom or the radio show and just needed to get better because everyone would understand he was taken away to the operating theatre. I was led to a waiting room where I was reminded of what we were both told earlier about how the surgery could take between 2 and 5 hours as they would have to wash out the infection.

After being informed the surgeons had started I left my phone number with the receptionist in case I needed to be notified of something before heading home to pack some essentials Dan might need. En-route back to our flat I phoned his parents to let them know what was happening as there hadn't been a chance to before. By the time I got back to the flat it was half nine in the morning and I was hoping to be back at the hospital within the hour. Grabbing his rucksack I packed it with things he would need over the next few days including various pairs of pyjama bottoms and t-shirts – anything other than a hospital gown which I know he would be complaining about as soon as he was aware enough. Making sure his phone charger, DS and a couple of books were also in the bag I sent a quick tweet telling people to send him get well vibes as he was poorly before heading back to the hospital via a corner shop to grab something quick to eat as I hadn't eaten anything since the night before. By the time I got back to the hospital it was nearing quarter to eleven and just over fifty minutes later I was told the surgery had gone as well as they had hoped, a surgeon would be out soon and that Dan was in recovery. Relaying this onto his parents – who were travelling out here – I waited patiently for the surgeon. After an agonising ten minutes my name was finally called and I was led back to a small conference type room where the surgeon that had operated on Dan was waiting. It was explained to me that despite the added complication of part of the bowel tearing slightly when the appendix ruptured the surgery went as well as it could have and that Dan had been left with a drain in to remove any excess fluid that might still be gathering. I thanked the surgeon before being directed towards the ward where Dan who was still recovering from the anaesthetic had been transferred to.

Asking at the nurse's station which room I was shown to the room. There were two other patients in the room both talking quietly with visitors, a third bed was empty and the fourth – where Dan lay – had a set of curtains drawn round it for privacy. Peeking my head through the curtains to make sure there were no nurses checking on him before making my way to the chair beside his bed. He looked so peaceful lying on his left side still recovering from the anaesthetic induced sleep; an oxygen mask placed over his nose and mouth – reminding me of the two previous hospital stays; IV's providing fluids, morphine and antibiotics; two tubes ran from under the sheet into bags attached to the foot of the bed – one I assumed was the drainage tube and the other I concluded was a urinary catheter; and all the equipment he had been connected to before the surgery reminding me that no matter how peaceful he looked he was still very poorly. Taking his hand that was free from IV's I held it, no particular reason for doing so other than making sure he was still there. Rubbing my fingers up and down his had as if I was soothing him I began to notice his eyes flicker.

'Phil' he spoke with a hoarse whisper shifting the oxygen mask off his face 'Is that you?'

'It's me buddy, how you feeling'

'Like crap, it hurts'

'What hurts Bear?'

'My tummy Lion, my tummy'

'See this button here' showing him the PCA machine and pressing the button for him 'it will give you some morphine if you press it like I did'

'mhmmmmm, sleep with me Lion'

'Don't think I can Bear, you just had a pretty big operation and still very poorly'

'But I want you to, don't care… doctors say, you'll make it better, only you'

I think it was that line that caught me off guard and changed my original decision.

'Ok but only until you fall asleep'

It took quite an effort avoiding all the tubes and wires he was attached to whilst constantly reminding myself that hospital beds were not meant to be shared by two men over six foot tall but finally I managed to slide in beside him. Wrapping his arms round his chest and nuzzling his hair with my nose I gave him the comfort he wanted and deserved – he had been through a lot already today and it was only approaching one in the afternoon.

'I love you Lion' he murmured slowly falling asleep snuggling in closer to me'

'I love you too Bear' kissing his head and drifting off to dreamland too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooh another instalment! If this is too long and drawn out please tell me – I don't want to be boring people. As usual this is all my own weird weird work and as far as I am aware Phan is not canon. **

Dan POV

Waking up after the surgery was a blur. I remember waking up briefly twice in the hour or so I was in the recovery room and once on the ward where I asked Phil to lie next to me but the next thing I really knew was that I needed to throw up and soon. I shifted the oxygen mask off my face to speak to Phil who was still sleeping.

'Lion' wow my voice was hoarse 'Lion, wake up, wake up Lion'

'Huh Dan?' his voice thick with sleep 'What's wrong?'

'My stomach feels weird. I want to be sick'

As soon as the words left my mouth so did the bile I had been attempting to keep down. I felt disgusting. Phil had untangled himself from around me, called a nurse and brought me one of those weird cardboard bowls they have in hospital which I as gladly as one is when removing the contents of their stomach took from him. When the nurse arrived a couple of minutes later I was still vomiting and showed no time of stopping soon. I felt awful first spending my morning unconscious as someone cut into my stomach and now four hours out of surgery throwing up when the last meal I ate was well over 24 hours ago. I felt helpless as the nurses changed the bedding and gown I had previously been wearing still holding onto a bowl for dear life as the never ending vomiting continued. A doctor and my surgeon were called who tried using an antiemetic drug which failed to work, other drugs were given to see if they would work too but it was shortly concluded that the placement of a nasogastric tube would be in my best interest. Luckily I was beginning to succumb to the drugs again and was slowly drifting off to sleep as they threaded the tube through my nose and down into my stomach. My eyes were shut and I headed back off into the realm of sleep as I felt the stickiness of tape being attached to my cheek.

The next time I awoke my parents were there and as soon as I had opened my eyes my mother was standing over the bed fussing over me.

'Oh Dan. Phil phoned us this morning and we came as soon as we could. Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? You wouldn't be in this pickle then.'

'mmfine Mum, just sore and sleepy'

'Dan you're not fine. We've talked to your doctors and they say you're very poorly just now. The surgeon who operated this morning will be along soon to explain everything'

'Where's Phil? Want him here'

'We sent him off to get something to eat darling. He's been sitting here since just after you were moved until ten minutes or so ago'

'mmmmmmmmmmmm'

I think I drifted off again for a few minutes but was in my opinion anyway rudely brought back to reality by the surgeon I had spoken to this morning feeling around the incision for any signs of infection or bleeding both internally and externally.

'How does this feel Daniel?' he asked pressing down on my stomach

'Not as bad as it did'

'That's a good thing. There is still some infection inside your abdominal cavity and pelvis but we are hoping that the antibiotics and drain we left will clear that. Now onto the operation – we were able as you will already know were able to use the incision we planned which means a slightly shorter recovery time as we spilt the muscles along the fibres instead of cutting through them. When we got into the stomach cavity I made it my priority to remove the appendix which we knew from the ultrasound had already ruptured. Unfortunately the large intestine had torn slightly at the site of rupture and necrosis was present in the surrounding tissue but luckily there was very little leakage from the tear. We worked around the complication but ended up having to remove 7cm of your intestine to prevent a secondary infection. This will have no serious side effects but until we are satisfied your intestines are recovering you will be fed through a drip, before moving onto a liquid diet and hopefully in 3-6 weeks back to solid foods. We then cleared out the infected fluid from around the infected area and parts of the right hand side of your pelvis - luckily it had not spread any further – the area was then flushed out with saline solution, a drain left in to remove any remaining infection and we closed up.'

'Thanks' I murmured as like the rest of the day I was slowly starting to fall asleep. I think I heard my Mum say 'Oh Daniel' again but I'm not too sure.

The next few days blurred together in a sea of tiredness, fever and pain. I was later told the infection had got worse, the antibiotics were not really helping and I had to go back in for a second surgery so they could clear out the infection that had started growing to see if that helped. It did and five days after the original operation I was able to stay awake for more than half an hour at a time. I can't imagine what my parents and Phil who had both stayed with me had gone through their son and in Phil's case boyfriend was in a way succumbing to an infection that was failing to be treated with antibiotics. Me though I still felt like death. They had put a second drainage tube in after the second surgery resulting in moving any further than slightly onto my left side to cause pain as they tugged against my skin. Same was happening with the incision but more with the stitches tugging against the healing skin. The only positive thing that came on that fifth day was the removal of continuous monitoring of stats like blood pressure and heart rate – I was still left with the pulse oximeter but it was explained to me that my oxygen levels were not where they wanted them to be just yet and it was easier just to keep a close eye on it just in-case. This meant I still had the oxygen mask unfortunately but they were hoping that would change in the next few days. Last but not least I still hadn't got rid of the ruddy catheter which was starting to get annoying or the IV lines which I knew would still be there until I was well enough to go home.

I was lucky to say the least from what my prognosis was two days previously when infection had complete control of my body to my condition then. Everything was made slightly better by Phil being there for me. As far as I was aware he had left my side only to go back to the flat to sleep, eat and shower.

'Dan I'm away to get something for my tea. You ok on your own for half an hour or so'

'Yeah should be but you should just bring it up here'

'But you're not allowed to eat Dan, it seems unfair'

'Dude I'm not even hungry so doesn't matter.'

'But… You'r…'

'But nothing. You're bringing your food here. I missed you those days I slept'

'Fine…' he muttered jokingly walking out of the room.

**Next chapter either Phil's view on the days Dan was out or continuation of what is currently happening? What do you peoples think as you are reading it?**

**p.s – twas thinking about starting up sickfic prompts as it is summer and I have genuinely got nothing better to do if anyone is interested PM me or leave as a review and I'll see what I can do **

**Holly**


End file.
